international_academy_of_magic_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Maialen Narcisse
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Maialen Rebekka Narcisse Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) France Birth date: Character date of birth ''' April 9 '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Dephine Athénaïs Father: Name, Francis Narcisse Siblings: Maite Narcisse (Twin) Other important figures: N/A History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) From the day that old hag cursed Fabien Narcisse the future generations of Narcisse children would bow their heads in shame. With such a reputation, women shied away, but not the reckless Dephine Athénaïs, a woman of sub standard upbringing. She had two children with a Narcisse man, twin girls - Maite and Maialen Narcisse. At the crack of dawn the cries of these two heavenly angels were surging throughout a quaint little town. Smiles lit upon the faces of family members as the little bébés cried and cooed. Though a great story of birth, darkness soon raged. The once happy family became ravaged by traditional ideals, and old world reputation. Anger, and fierce arguments infested the cozy homestead as the new parents loudly shouted profanities. Maite and Maialen spent most nights crying themselves to sleep. On one unforgettable night, the news was told. The family would split up, divided by pride. When Delphine heard of the besmirched family history she fled with the elder of the girls. Maite went, without choice, with their mother, and Maialen was left with her father. Growing up without one another, the sisters with only their mother or their father for company, each in their own way grew headstrong. Maite and Maialen, from worlds apart as a true Narcisse does, learned to take matters into their own hands more, and more often. Their mother or father always ignoring any complaints far too stubborn to listen to their daughters. Maite and Maialen did soften considerably as well, Maite more so. With a crucial peice of them missing, and their mother, or father never speaking of it. The girls has their days when they were easiest to break. When mother or father yelled, they internalized it building up metaphysical, emotional walls. If and when the girls received their letters, they each gained some of their father's money, to show he cared for them and what not. Eventually Maia snapped and became what she is today. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS *Pretty - as much the boy attractor as any other girl in the school. *Unreadable - nobody can read her emotions because she is good at keeping them blank. *Legilimency - Maia is a born Legilimens. Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES *Manipulative- she uses people for her own goals. *Troublesome- she causes a lot of trouble. *Occulmency - Maia is too indulged in Legilimency to ever think about practicing this. Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Maialen, or Maia, is, as her surname suggests, narcissistic; meaning very vain and self-indulgent. She couldn’t really care for anyone except her twin sister Maite, whom she has been reunited with. She is very obnoxious and in your face, an all-round b***** to whoever has the misfortune to meet her, even the teachers, no matter the consequences. She is a rich kid with a rich father, and insists on carrying a full make up bag with her everywhere. Her father paid for her to have a walk in wardrobe in her IAM room merely for her very extensive wardrobe. She is a fashionista, and will never hesitate to evaluate others’ attire. Although it got her in trouble a lot, right from her first day she refused to wear the school uniform, except in Agriculture, because she would never want to get her clothes dirty; she plans to learn a charm that means her clothes cannot stain, or if such does not exist make one herself. She is trained in sarcasm, having been taught by her babysitter because her father rarely had time for her. Maia will insult you, joking or not and it is very likely indeed that she means what she says. She can be a bit of a joker when she impersonates Maite, but this is just for cover and not her genuine personality. Maia is easily provoked and if you instigate her it may well be the last thing you do. She knows more self defense techniques than it is possible to count, and she isn’t afraid to boast about it. She is quite evil, she loves toying with boys although she has never told Maite this, half because Maia is a liar and half because Maite could spill it and her bitter techniques would never work again. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) At first sight it is hard to tell Maia apart from Maite because they are identical to the nearest iota, even height, so they find it fun to play with people’s minds and ‘switch’ with one another. The only way to tell the two apart is their massive difference in dress code, Maia being a total princess and Maite being a lot more lax. Maia is blonde, and proud of it, because it ‘enhances beauty’ in the sunlight, or at least she thinks so, whether it is true is another matter. She often exaggerates, although it is true that she is undeniably a boy attractor. Her model is Ashley Olsen. Student or Graduate: Student,Third Year Roleplayed by: Username LillyDaNinja Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 10:50, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved